


Winter wonder fairy

by Solrey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Photography, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Teasing, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Then two eyes staring directly at him through his lense. Two intense brown eyes which were usually hidden behind colored lenses and framed by make-up, yet today shining in their natural beauty. Those eyes who just got a bit wider after understanding what he had been doing.OrWooyoung loves Yeosang
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 36





	Winter wonder fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> My shortest work ever. Its just cute woosang :)

Snow falling outside, the scenery painted in white. A freezing breeze making its way into their clothes and skins erupting in goosebumps because of it. 

The shutter closes, a snap sound echoing but not for the long, the field behind him eating it up. It's mechanical sound within the isolation of white. 

With a satisfied hum he takes another photo. Smiling at the outcome. One more when his model turns around, mid turning, face profil perfectly captured. The white snow framing it oh so well. Black hair a contrast to its background. 

Then two eyes staring directly at him through his lense. Two intense brown eyes which were usually hidden behind colored lenses and framed by make-up, yet today shining in their natural beauty. Those eyes who just got a bit wider after understanding what he had been doing. 

And he can’t help but laugh at the other’s already red cheeks getting a tint darker. Even the cold air couldn’t color it this well. Make them look this beautiful.

The snow crunches underneath his feets when Yeosang comes closer. It's quite a distance to walk through freshly fallen snow and Yeosang does take his time, which he only uses to his advantage to take a few more photos. 

He takes one more when Yeosang wobbles through the thick snow before he switches to video mode and turns his phone. 

Yeosang seemed to notice it as well, his deep voice echoing back to him yet gets drowned out a bit by the steady cold breeze. 

"Yah, Jung Wooyoung! Stop!" 

Wooyoung only laughs when he hears the older’s distressed voice and zooms in a bit more, seeing how Yeosang tried to hide his face behind his hands only to smear snow right into it. He heard him cursing which made him laugh only more. 

It was freezing cold but his heart was warm. Seeing the older coming, flustered and pouty, moved the warmth a bit more, grew it taller. 

Only a few steps more before Yeosang stopped right in front of him. His phone was still capturing every moment. The way his hair was decorated with snowflakes, the soft red hue on his cheeks, the clearly flustered expression. 

Oh, he was so glad he had his phone with him or else he had no possibility of ever watching, revisiting it again. 

"Wooyoung-ah, stop it." 

The older man says again and tries to cover the camera lens. Wooyoung snickers when he holds his phone down- 

And pecks Yeosang on his cold plump lips. It only lasts a couple of seconds before he retreats, smiling when he sees the wide eyes and the blush has surely deepened once more. 

Now his eyes flicker towards Wooyoung’s phone and back up. 

"You have to cut that out." His voice is firm. Wooyoung smirks.

"Cut out what?" He teases, stepping up and crowding into Yeosang’s space. 

"You know what." 

"No sorry, I don't." Wooyoung puts his free hand onto Yeosang’s cheek, the warmth burns his palm. "You have to show me or else I might cut out the wrong part." 

Yeosang glares at him for a moment before he surges forward, kissing Wooyoung. And again. 

One peck becomes multiple and soon their previous discussion was forgotten. 

Who would have known Wooyoung’s phone could survive a snow shower? 

  
  



End file.
